Laugh About It
by his masters dance
Summary: Songfic to the song 'Laugh About It' by Racoon. Oneshot. Enjoy


**Can you give me solid ground, 'cause all my footsteps turn me down... One by one**

Ellis sighed softly, lifting his cap and wiping away the sweat on his forehead. 'Ey, guys, wait up... I feel hurt.' He yelled out to his companions. The guy in a white suit turned his head, raising his eyebrow. 'Hurry up, kid. We don't have all day.' He just said, not even looking back at the mechanic again. Ellis sighed softly, struggling to catch up with the rest of the Survivors.

**Can you give me free advice, I don't know if I can, but I'll try to listen. **

Nick turned around again, glaring at the mechanic. 'Hurry up, I said. By the way, I would use those pills until we

arrive at a saferoom, which isn't too far from here. Then we can patch you up.' He said, sending just a small smile at the mechanic, before jogging to catch up with the two other himself.

**And I can blast friendship to hell, or I can try to make things better... Believe me that I'll make things better**

Ellis shrugged with one shoulder, before finally finding the strength to actually start running to catch up with the others.

Rochelle turned her head to him, smiling, before walking over to him to help patch him up. Ellis smiled at her. 'Thanks, Ro.' He said, smiling still.

**But they change the rules when it's my turn,**

**so they can laugh and watch me burn. **

Nick shot a glare at Rochelle, before glaring at Ellis. He just smiled in response to the glare, before resuming his step. 'Hey, I knew this guy who was tryin' to set the world record on stayin' on a Ferris wheel. He'd been up there for like, two days or somethin', and he wanted some beer, but they weren't givin' him any. So he got this rope-and don't ask me where he got the rope from—' He said happily, as if nothing like a zombie apocalypse or anything of the likes had happened. Nick rolled his eyes, and honestly started to wonder if the hick was going to dance right there. 'Ellis? Is now the best time?' He just simply said, cutting Ellis off. Said person just shrugged. 'Okay.' He said, with a smile spread over his features.

**I can laugh about it,**

**or I can cry about it.**

**I should ignore the words you say,**

**'cause they can hurt but won't,**

**kill me!**

Nick suddenly elbowed Ellis, and pointed at something. 'Look, Ellis. A tractor.' He said, grinning. Ellis rolled his eyes. 'Haha, ain't you the comediant?' Ellis just replied, raising an eyebrow at the in white dressed male. Said person's grin dissapeared as fast as it had appeared, and he just mumbled something before continuing with walking. Ellis grinned slightly, before following the other, humming a melody.

**A fist full of the things you love, life's a quiz so cough it up..**

**Go on and cough it up now**

Ellis suddenly sped up to walk beside Nick, and opened up his mouth. '..Ehm.. Ya know, Nick..' He started, immediaetly grabbing Nick's attention, who flicked his head towards the hick. Said person stopped walking, frowning. Nick raised an eyebrow, his curiousity raising. '...Well?' He said impatiently. Ellis then shook his head. '...Errr.. Never mind.' He said, before raising his hand to cough in it. Nick narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyed by the hick yet again, as he continued his step.

bWhen the future's far away, it's always better than today/b

Ellis came a little slower on the move, still thinking. He sighed softly, wondering what the future would actually bring. He scratched the side of his jaw, and sighed again. He absent-mindly headshotted the nearest infected, didn't even notice, then snapped his mind back to here. 'Wonder what future has for me... But man, I'd wish I could just go back to what I did before shit got real.' He mumbles against himself, before sighing yet again, and resuming his step.

**And everytime I'm having fun,**

**there's something I'm doing wrong**

He then slapped himself on the head, and started to grin. 'Keep happy, El, keep happy.' He said to himself, before almost dancing towards the other three survivors. 'Kiiiiidiiiieeelaaaaand~' He just yelled, but felt regret for actually lieing to himself by acting so overly happy.

**And all these warning lights are lit,**

**but always after you need it.**

**And I could laugh about it,**

**Yeah I'd better try to laugh**

**But I could cry about it**

**You know you'll never see me cry!**

A sudden _bang_ snapped everyone out their calm state, as they quickly turned around. Ellis turned around fast enough to see a door fly, revealing a horde of Infected. All four infected aimed their guns or melee weapons at them, prepared. Ellis was the first one to charge back at the Infected, swinging his katana above his head, yelling loudly, a huge grin spread over his features.


End file.
